


Burn it Down

by Annerp



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, But only a little, Firefighter Steve Rogers, Firefighters, Fluff and Crack, Gratuitous use of eggplant emoji, Hopeless boys are hopeless, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Office worker loki, Sexual Content, Wingman Bucky Barnes, Wingman Natasha, World's sexiest crowbar, author did not hurt Steve or Loki in the making of this fic, blink and you may miss it, frostshield - Freeform, i'm just doing what i want over here, stoki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annerp/pseuds/Annerp
Summary: A smoke filled office leads to a 911 call which is not how Loki wants to spend his morning. But one look at firefighter Steve Rogers makes him consider taking up arson for a hobby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely off real events...

Chapter 1

The lot is empty when Loki pulls in and parks. It always is when he comes in this early. He rather likes it that way. It means he has at least two hours before anyone else is due in. Two hours of peace and quiet to get some actual work done without the phones ringing, clients coming and going or his boss breathing down his neck. 

He grabs his coffee, setting it on the roof of his car long enough to brush at the lines of his fitted black suit before heading to his office building. As soon as he unlocks the door and steps inside to turn off the alarm, he is assaulted by the sharp tang of something burning. 

He’s not sure, but the lobby looks like it could be a little hazy. Or it could just be his eyes playing tricks on him. He was up late the night before and it is stupid early, so he decides to venture further into the office. And then immediately walks right back outside to call 911 and wait for the fire department.

Only six minutes later Loki can hear the shriek of sirens approaching and cringes. He didn’t actually see anything on fire, just some smoke and feels a little foolish for calling since it’s probably nothing anyway.

But it’s too late now as a large ladder truck pulls up in front of the building. Loki heads over to speak to the driver and let him know they are at the right place. And of course the driver stops the truck right there in the middle of the street and he along with three other firemen emerge from the truck in full gear. 

Which is just great. All this for a little smoke. 

While the three other firefighters are pulling out equipment, the driver asks Loki to show him where the smoke is. Loki walks him into the building and shows him the conference room closest to his office. Through the glass door they can see the smoke roiling close to the ceiling. 

“I’m going to be outside,” Loki says as he points back over his shoulder. He doesn’t need to be in the building and certainly doesn’t want to be in the way. 

Spinning around to leave he runs right into a wall. Of muscle. Encased in fire gear. Holding a crow bar up over one shoulder. Smiling brightly with perfect teeth and incredible blue eyes. Loki has never wanted to be a crow bar so badly as he does right now. To just be hoisted up over this guy’s shoulder and carried around? Yes please. It is entirely too early for Loki to be subjected to this kind of torture. So he promptly side steps the man and takes himself outside.

Where he finds that one firetruck has now become four firetrucks and an SUV. The road is blocked off in all directions and a quick count reveals that there are sixteen firemen and one fire chief. Which is great. Just great. All this for a little smoke. 

Loki pulls out his cell phone and dials his bosses number. He figures Nick needs to know what’s going on right away, especially since he also owns the building. This isn’t a call he is looking forward to making. In his head, he can already hear Nick snapping at him for calling the fire department. 

Because Nick is just an asshole like that. But he doesn’t answer so Loki can put that call off a little longer. 

Which is good because one of the firemen is rapidly walking towards him. He's good looking. Tall, well built with dark hair. 

And Loki thinks it’s absolute shit that the building is crawling with firemen and he has to stand there and act professional. Where is Natasha when he needs her? At least they could stand around and ogle all seventeen of them together. He could really use someone to help him deal with all the inappropriate thoughts swirling around in his head.

“Can I get your name for the report?” Tall, dark, and handsome asks.

“Loki Odinson.”

“And your number?”

Loki gives the man all the pertinent information and watches idly as he writes on his clipboard.

“Excuse me. Sir?”

Loki looks up at the voice and his mouth goes dry. Because oh hey, it’s the crowbar. Still being carried by six feet of muscle and chiseled jawline. Loki's fairly certain he’s never seen a better looking crowbar. And the man with his hand gripped loosely around the metal rod is just unreasonably hot. Like 12 months of sexy firefighter calendar hot. And this guy is December. 

“Is there any way to get these other offices unlocked?”

Loki tries valiantly not to crush the coffee cup still clutched in his hand. He needs to play it cool. And not picture this guy without a shirt on, suspenders holding up his pants, with a Santa hat perched jauntily on his head. He does not need to think about that at all. At least not until later in the privacy of his bedroom.

“Sure. There’s a master set of keys in the receptionist desk.” Awesome job! Loki congratulates himself for maintaining his poise and dignity by not drooling or dropping down to his knees right there on the sidewalk to worship this Greek god.

Mr. December flashes a too bright smile that feels like looking into the sun. “Great! Can you come get them for me?”

Loki is still recovering from the thousand kilowatt smile and can only nod as he heads back inside the building with the world’s sexiest crow bar hot on his heels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter. Sorry about that, but it was a good break between scenes.

Chapter 2

All the offices are unlocked and once again Loki has slipped back outside for some much needed fresh air because he’s not sure he will ever be able to look at a crow bar without going at least a little breathless for the rest of his life. 

And that’s just weird.

“Excuse me. Sir?”

_Oh lord_. Loki can’t decide if someone up above hates him or loves him. Maybe he’s being punished for all the impure thoughts he’s been having this morning. Maybe this is a lesson in temptation. Or maybe this is a sign that Loki has been single too long and needs to climb this man like a ladder and test out all his equipment. 

This time there is no crowbar and Loki mourns the loss, but quickly forgets about it when he watches the way Mr. December wrings the enormous paws he calls hands together. Because holy shit. 

“Is there an attic access you can show me?”

_Fuck yeah I’ll show you attic access_. “Of course. It’s in the back storage room.” Loki tries not to look into that dazzling smile for fear of being blinded as he heads back inside the building. Again.

The storage room is a tight fit. Especially with a mass of sexy firefighter eyeing the attic opening like it’s a challenge that needs to be bested. Loki wishes he would look at him like that. Although honestly, Loki can admit that he wouldn’t be much of a challenge for this guy. Matter of fact, he would probably just lay right down…

“I’ll just be outside if you want me.” _Please want me._ “There’s a hatch for the roof up there too.” 

“Great! I’ll check it out.” And then he is climbing the small set of stairs that fold down from the attic. 

The last thing Loki sees is the guy turning to the side because his stupid broad incredible shoulders don’t fit through the opening. And that’s just too much bullshit for one man to take. 

Outside. Outside is good. Space to walk around, things to look at. Fresh air to breathe. It’s still early. Just after six AM, so it’s still cool and quiet. If you ignore the firemen wandering all around the building shouting to each other and the squawking of radios as they relay information. 

Through the glass doors Loki can see a couple of men walking around with a camera looking for hot spots, another one is poking at the ceiling tiles, while others continue to look inside the dozens of individual offices. 

He wanders out to the street to look at the firetrucks. Because why not. And of course his mind has to supply a string of options for ways to use the rope that he can see in one of the access panels.

But its the cab on the rear of the truck that really grabs his attention. It would be a tight squeeze, but a full grown man and one over grown man could theoretically get in there and have just enough room…

“Excuse me. Sir.”

_Oh god dammit._

“Is there someone we could talk to about the AC system?”

“What do you need to know?”

Hot fireman beams at him. And seriously, he needs to stop that. Because it’s doing funny things to Loki’s stomach. And dick.

“We need to know which units control which parts of the building.”

“Well,” and this time Loki smiles. Giving his best one. The one Natasha says makes men and women swoon. “I have a map in my office with that information.”

“Can you show me?” His eyes sparkle when he says that. Actually fucking sparkle. 

And so it’s back into the building. Again. For a building that may be on fire, Loki feels like he’s spending way too much time inside it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

His office may as well be on fire, for as hot as Loki is. Sexy fireman has crowded up behind him as he leans over the counter behind his desk to grab the map from where it is pinned to the wall. There isn’t a lot of room behind his desk and the space feels even smaller with the two of them there. 

Loki won’t say that the close quarters aren’t nice. Because they are. But not really conducive for the things he wants to do back there. Orrrrrrrr maybe it is. If he gets creative with his chair.

Pushing those thoughts away he turns and shows the map to his unfairly attractive companion. 

“We should go out there so we can see better,” Loki says as he points through the glass door to his office, which is very dark without the lights on. 

Mr. December makes a soft humming sound. “Here let me just…” He pulls a flashlight out of a pocket and shines it on the map. “There we go. Which office is number 132? That’s the one I’m most concerned about. It has the most smoke.”

Loki has to lean forward, chest against the fireman’s arm to see. “It should be right over here,” he replies pointing to a section of offices.

“And which unit services that area?”

Running his finger over to the edge of the map Loki points out the writing on the side that lists each unit. “The west one. The map is color coded so you can tell where each unit is, what area it covers and the locations of the thermostats and sensors.”

Sexy fireman runs his finger over the same spot so that their hands brush against each other and Loki has to work hard to suppress the shiver that tries to run down his body.

Hot fireman shifts slightly pressing back against Loki’s chest a little more. “This is perfect,” he murmurs. “Looks like you have everything that I need.”

_Oh. My. God_. Loki is a little sad when the fireman steps away to leave his office. He follows after him and channels his most flirty voice. “Well then, lucky I was the one here this morning.”

And he is rewarded when sexy fireman turns around and looks Loki up and down. “Yes. I am lucky.”

_Well then…_ “Okay. So I’m going back outside.” Loki brushes past him in a rush to get outside for some air. Because dammit he can’t breathe. 

Being out there isn’t nearly as stimulating as being inside, but Loki needs the air and the space before he does something stupid. Like take that man home. Right now. Office building, smoke and possible fire be damned.

“…motor…melted wires…scorched…” Loki catches a few words from someone’s radio as they walk by, but no one comes to talk to him. He takes the time to try his boss again. There is still no answer. Which is fine. He doesn’t want to have that conversation any way.

It’s about ten minutes later when his sexy fireman comes back outside. Loki watches him scan the area. And then thrills when the man’s face breaks out in a smile and he starts to head over. 

“Hey!” He sounds genuinely pleased to talk to Loki and doesn’t that just do things to his ego. “So it looks like we found the culprit. The motor in the west unit is scorched and all the wiring is melted.”

“Oh. Okay.” _Great_. 

“We’ve shut the system down. Do you have a service company you can call out?”

“Yeah. I’ve got someone I can call.”

The rest of the firemen have started to wander out of the building and over to the trucks. Loki watches as two of the trucks leave. 

“So can I, uh, can I get-“

“Rogers! We already got the information for our report!” 

There are two firemen leaning against one of the trucks, arms folded across their chests. The smirks on their faces are easy to see. Loki looks back at his sexy fireman, Rogers, apparently. His cheeks have gone an adorable shade of pink and he has a pen and small notepad in his hand. 

“Yeah, so-“ he starts again.

“Rogers!” One of the two men shouts. 

The look on Loki's fireman’s face is complete aggravation when he yells back. “What?” 

The other men start snickering and nudging each other. “What’re you doing over there?”

Rogers opens his mouth to respond, but stops when his radio issues a burst of static and then a tone followed by what Loki has to assume is a dispatcher talking.

Out of the corner of his eye, Loki can see the other two firemen stand up straight, also apparently listening to the radio call.

“I have to go,” Rogers says as he run for his truck.

And that’s it. He's gone in a flash of lights and a sirens wail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Steve POV.

Chapter 4

“You gonna call him?” Bucky asks around gulps of water from the bottle in his hand.

Steve looks over at him and tries to act nonchalant mixed with a little bit of confusion. “Call who?”

Beside him Clint snorts. “You know who.”

With a sigh Steve runs his hand through his sweaty hair. He needs a shower. And some food. “I didn’t get his number,” he admits.

He starts to pull his gear off and set it aside, wincing at the uncomfortable pull in his shoulder. He’s likely to have a bruise from where that chunk of ceiling fell on him. 

As far as injuries go, its minor, nothing more than a short term inconvenience. And as far as he is concerned, completely worth it. Even if the cat he drug out from under the bed and bundled out of the burning house, didn’t necessarily agree with him. 

“You spent almost the entire time talking to him. How did you not get his number?” Sam asks. 

Steve knows the guys are just busting his chops, but dammit, had they not been giving him shit while he was trying to get the phone number of a certain stunning office worker in a black suit, then he probably would have had time to. And maybe even ask him out.

Who is he fooling. Steve knows he wouldn’t have asked him out. He had no problem pretending to be confident and flirtatious while on the job, but in reality, when faced with the task of actually interacting with anyone he is slightly attracted to outside of that…he’s a mess. 

And that guy? With his fitted black suit, black dress shirt, black tie and black hair brushing the tops of his shoulders? Steve was way more than slightly attracted to him. “I didn’t get a chance,” he mumbles as he checks his gear over for damage before putting it away. 

“Just get it from the report,” Clint tells him as though the solution is obvious.

But it’s not. Yes, the guy’s information would be on the report, but Steve also knows that it would be wrong to get it that way. “You know I can’t do that.”

Instead of calling the man of his dreams and asking him out on a date, Steve is going to get checked out by medical, take a shower, eat enough food to feed a small family and then go home at the end of his shift so he can take the image of the man of his dreams and turn him into the man of his fantasies. He can already feel his cheeks heating up at the thought and is grateful for the layer of soot that covers most of his face.

Bucky is giving him a look that makes Steve think he knows exactly what the blond is thinking. Sometimes he hates how well Bucky knows him. But the two friends are practically in each others back pockets. Have been since they met in grade school.

“Actually, thanks for the reminder Barton. I have to go finish up that report and get it to Coulson before I leave,” Bucky says. He grins at them on his way out. And Steve knows that can’t be good.

After having his shoulder checked and deemed okay and a very quick, very cold shower, Steve is dressed and headed out to his car to go home. 

“Dammit Barnes!”

Steve’s shoulders hike up at the outburst from Coulson’s office and he tries to sneak by the Chief’s open door. It doesn’t work.

“Rogers! Where’s Barnes?”

“Uh, pretty sure he already left.” 

“Of course,” Coulson grumbles, fingers drumming on his desk in irritation. Not an uncommon thing when it comes to Bucky.

Steve would be worried, but he knows that this is just the way things are around here. Clint is the lovable fuck up, Wilson has the heart of gold, Bucky is the rebellious one and Steve, as much as he hates to admit it, he is the boy scout of their little pseudo boy band. Also known as engine 42 of fire station 4. And that leaves Chief Coulson as their grumpy, but well meaning manager.

“What’d he do?” Steve asks. _This time_. He adds to himself.

“He didn’t get the contact information for the building owner on the call out to the office complex this morning.”

_That mother fucker_. Steve can see where this is going. And he could kiss Bucky. Right before he strangles him. 

“And since he’s not here-“ Coulson is already holding out the report. 

“Yeah, I know. I’ll take care of it.”

There it is. Dream guy’s name and phone number. And Steve’s perfect excuse for calling him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

His cell phone is ringing and Loki absolutely does not want to answer. He takes a deep breath and swipes the screen to accept the call.

“Yes…I…everything is fine…no, they left…no damage…no, there’s no damage…they didn’t use any water…the wall paper is fine…there was a bunch of smoke…I didn’t know where it was coming from…well yeah, I had to call them…the air conditioner motor…it seized up and the wiring melted…nothing else was damaged…yes I’m sure…no, there’s no damage so we don’t need to contact the insurance…yes I’m sure…I had to call them, I couldn’t tell if something actually was on fire…the building’s fine…the west unit is shut down…I can’t turn it back on…because the motor is burnt up, it doesn’t work…right 104 today…I was planning on calling the service company when they open…are you giving me permission to call now…they aren’t open so you would be paying emergency rates…double, maybe triple…they open in about forty five minutes…I know…yes, I’ll be here to meet them…I know its going to be hot…that’s fine, I’ll reschedule your appointments…I didn’t really get a chance to review any of the files this morning…this kept me pretty busy…I know it needs to get done…I…I’ll let Natasha know…MmHmm…I’ll take care of it.”

He ends the call and rubs his eyes feeling the beginnings of a headache. Then he heads inside to open all the doors to try and air out the smell of burnt electrical. It’s almost 7:30 by the time he actually sits down at his desk, a new cup of coffee in his hand. 

“What the hell is that smell? You try to burn this place down?” Natasha breezes in his office and flops down in one of wing back chairs opposite his desk. 

Loki can’t help but smile and then laugh. “Yeah actually. And you missed all the sexy fireman.” He sits back in his chair and crosses his legs, a smug look on his face.

“And you didn’t call me? What happened?”

“Hold on,” Loki tells her and picks up the phone to call the AC service company. Natasha listens to the call and gets the explanation Loki gives the company.

As soon as he hangs up she is on him again. “Why didn’t you call me? I want to see hot firemen! They were hot right?”

“Nah. Nothing special.” Loki tries to suppress his smirk, but Natasha isn’t fooled.

“Liar. It’s not possible. I think its part of the job requirements.”

“I mean, yeah, there may have been this one.”

Natasha leans forward in her chair. “Please tell me he has something to do with that.” She points to Loki’s suit.

He looks down at himself and sees what she is pointing at. The front of his impeccable black suit is covered in a coating of dirt. He knows exactly when that happened. “Okay, so he has the most amazing smile and blue eyes. Tall as me, but built. Built like he could break me in two and I would thank him for doing it.”

She rolls her eyes and pouts, “all the good stuff happens to you.”

“Oh yeah all the good stuff.” Loki takes a sip of his coffee. “Nick had the nerve to ask me if I reviewed the files for the sales meeting. When was I supposed to do that?”

“Well clearly you were busy getting all hot and bothered. Where is Nick anyway? Let me guess, he’s not coming in?”

Loki chuckles, “he said its too hot to come in and work today. Also said you can go ahead and leave too.”

“What about you?”

“I have to stay. Have to be here when the service company gets here, reschedule Nick’s meetings, keep the office open, you know, the usual.”

“God, he’s such as asshole. Also, I’m staying if you are.”

“Thanks Nat. That guy though? Totally worth it.”

“That good huh?”

“You should have seen him. That smile, those eyes. His voice. And he was so nice. The best part? I don’t even know his first name.”

“But you got his last name?”

Loki shrugs a shoulder, “Rogers, but that doesn’t really help me. What am I going to do call every fire station in town and ask for a fireman with the last name Rogers?”

“Um, yes. Either that or just go to the stations in person.”

“I’m not doing that.”

“Why not? You like this guy right?”

“Well, yeah.”

“And you’ve been single for how long?”

“Too long.”

“Right.”

Loki knows there is no use in arguing with Natasha. And he doesn’t get the chance anyway because that’s when his phone rings. Its Nick. The next six calls are also Nick. Loki really dislikes Nick. But he pays well. So he deals with it.

The next call isn’t Nick though. Its from an unknown number and Loki doesn’t hesitate to answer it. He’s hoping it’s a scammer call. Screwing with them always brightens his day.

“Hello.”

“Um…hi…I’m trying to reach Loki Odinson.”

“This is Loki. Who’s this?”

“This is Steve. Uh, Rogers. We, um, met this morning.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Soooooo, when’s the big date?” Bucky says as soon as he answers Steve’s call.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t. You love me. You wanted his number, I made sure you got it.” 

Steve rolls his eyes as he props his phone on his shoulder so he can fish his keys out of his pocket and unlock his apartment door. “No really. I hate you.”

Bucky is slouched down on the couch with his feet kicked up on the coffee table, flipping through TV channels. “You didn’t ask him out.” He already knows, just by Steve’s tone. 

“No, I didn’t ask him out,” Steve spits back.

If he didn’t know any better, Bucky would think that Steve was actually mad. “Listen Rogers, its too late in the evening for that level of snark out of you.”

“Its barely 3 O'Clock. How is that too late? And for the record, I am using the perfect amount of snark.”

Bucky finally settles on a documentary on World War II. “Alright, so lets hear it. Why didn’t you ask him out?”

Steve pauses for a second, thinking about what he wants to say. He knows no matter what his reasoning is, Bucky is going to give him shit. “I got the building owners name and number. You know. For the report, since you didn’t.”

“Look, I can neither confirm nor deny if I actually got the information and conveniently left it off the report.”

“Bullshit.”

“You’re stalling Rogers. Why didn’t you ask him out?”

Steve sighs as he digs around in his fridge, pulling out leftovers from his last day off. “I could hear people talking in the background so I figured he must be busy. And you saw him. He looked so put together and perfect and I’m just…me.”

Bucky hums in response. “I also saw the way you dirtied up his suit. And he sure didn’t seem to mind.”

Steve can feel himself blush as he recalls the way Loki was pressed up against his back while they looked at the office map. 

“It’s the uniform. You know how it is. Everyone loves the uniform.”

“So just show up at his office naked. That should do it.” Bucky chuckles as he picks up the remote and starts flipping channels again. 

“Oh sure. Just show up naked. I can’t do that.”

“And this is why you are single.”

“Because I’m shy and refuse to walk around naked?”

“No. Because you’re an idiot.”

“Fuck you Barnes,” Steve says around a mouthful of cold chicken.

“I’m not the one you want to fuck,” Bucky laughs as he hangs up on Steve.

**

Loki barges into Natasha's office and flops down in one of the chairs facing her. She's on the phone and typing at her computer at the same time. So she ignores him. Up until he gets bored and starts moving everything around on her desk.

Natasha flaps her hand dismissively at him, hoping he will stop, but he just flashes a grin at her and starts pelting her with paperclips. 

“I swear to God Loki!” she grumbles as she hangs up the phone. “Don’t you have shit to do? Like get the AC fixed? It’s a million degrees in here.”

“Well, that’s why I’m here actually. The AC company was here and they had to order the parts. And the parts won’t be here until late tomorrow afternoon.” He shifts in his seat and starts picking at a nonexistent piece of lint on his pant leg. “Also, my fireman called me.” He says it so casually that at first Natasha doesn’t react. 

“Wait. What? He called you? Why didn’t you lead with that?” 

Loki frowns and starts re rolling the sleeves on his dress shirt. The jacket and tie are hanging up in his office, too hot to keep on. “He just asked for Nick’s contact information for the report.”

“That’s it?”

“He asked if there was any more smoke and if I was able to get someone to come out and work on the unit.”

“Okay. Did you ask him out?”

“No…” Loki mumbles refusing to make eye contact.

“Hopeless. You’re fucking hopeless.”

**

Bucky is sitting on the couch queuing up a movie while Steve is grabbing a couple of beers from the kitchen when the blonde’s phone rings. Bucky grabs it because he’s nosy like that.

**Incoming call**

**Loki (hot office guy)**

And he can’t resist. 

“Hello?”

“Hi Steve?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when a plan comes together.

Chapter 7

_“Hello.”_

_“Hi. Steve?”_

Bucky looks over his shoulder, back towards the kitchen. “This is Steve’s phone.”

“I take it you’re not Steve?”

“And I take it you’re not Loki the Hot Office Guy,” Bucky snickers.

“Oh my god. That’s hilarious. Please tell me that’s what it says in the contacts.”

“It does. It totally does.” Bucky chuckles and tries to keep his voice low, knowing that Steve will walk back in the room any second with their beers. He pulls the phone away from his ear long enough to call out, “make some popcorn while you’re in there!” He doesn’t really want popcorn, but he absolutely wants a bit more time on the phone. “So what’s up. Why are you calling Steve’s phone?”

“I feel like I should ask you why you’re answering Steve’s phone.”

Bucky looks back over his shoulder again. “Probably the same reason as you. My friend slash co worker is an idiot and doesn’t know how to ask a guy out.”

“Wow. It’s like you read my mind. So what’s your name Mr. friend slash coworker?”

“Bucky. Bucky Barnes.”

“Well Bucky Barnes, this is Natasha Romanov. How about we show these boys how it’s done.”

_Oh shit. My kind of woman._ “Okay Natasha Romanov,” Bucky grins, “Steve is going to be back in a second. Let me give you my number and you can text me later.”

**

Bucky Barnes could be in trouble. And he is perfectly okay with that. Daily text messaging is not usually his thing, but he does it and justifies it by telling himself he is helping his friend out. And he is. Totally. Helping Steve out. Because he’s a good friend like that.

They have a plan. It’s not a date. Just because Bucky is spending extra time fixing his hair and putting on the pair of jeans that does the most for his ass, paired with a maroon henley that he knows looks good. That means absolutely nothing. He’s doing this for Steve. And he isn’t nervous about meeting Natasha at all. Not one bit. This is all for Steve.

**

**N: Wear something nice**

**L: I don’t want to go**

**N: tough shit**

**N: put on your black jeans and that green button up**

**N: ill be there in 30**

**L: fine**

**L: u owe me a drink**

**L: an expensive one**

**

“Okay no. You are not wearing that,” Bucky announces as soon as Steve answers his door.

The blond looks down at himself and frowns. “What’s wrong with this?”

“You look like my grandpa,” Bucky responds, brushing past Steve and into the apartment. 

Steve shuts the door and trails after Bucky. “I happen to like your grandpa.”

“I can tell. You’ve been borrowing his clothes,” Bucky quips.

The brunet starts rifling through Steve’s closet until he finds just the right outfit. He needs to look sharp for his dream guy. Although, Bucky has no doubt that Steve could show up in a garbage bag and Loki would be thrilled. But that is not going to happen. Not on his watch. Steve is going to look good. Even if Bucky has to wrestle him into a decent outfit. Because he really is a good friend like that. 

New outfit on and hair fixed, because good lord Steve you can’t always wear a hat, and they are finally ready to go.

“I don’t even know why we’re doing this,” Steve whines from the passenger seat of Bucky’s car. 

“Honestly,” Bucky looks over at his friend, “because I’m tired of hearing you pine for your hot office guy. Especially if you’re not going to do anything about it. Besides, I’m meeting a friend there.”

Steve just glares at him. There’s no point in arguing with Bucky. Not about this at least. 

“If you’re meeting a friend then why do I have to come?”

“You’re coming as my designated driver. Safety first you know!”

“I seriously hate you.”

**

Natasha drags Loki by the hand towards a table in the back of the club. “You stay here and watch the table. I’m going to go get us some drinks.”

“Something expensive. None of that shit beer,” Loki reminds her as she weaves her way through the growing crowd. 

As she approaches the bar she scans the crowd closely looking for a brunet with a maroon henley. He’s easy to spot. Especially with his blond friend. Blonde’s aren’t her type, but she can see why Loki is so hot under the collar for him. 

_Alright time to put this plan into motion._ “Bucky!” she calls out, lifting her arm to wave. 

Bucky turns to the red head and for a moment forgets why he’s here, but quickly recovers. “Hey. This is my friend Steve. Steve this is Natasha. The friend I told you about.”

Steve greets her politely and then aims a subtle glare at Bucky, figuring he is probably going to get ditched at some point during the night. 

“Go ahead and get your drinks, I’ve got us a table in the back,” Natasha tells them, pointing in the direction of their table, before disappearing back into the crowd. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late post

Chapter 8

Drink in hand, Steve follows Bucky through the crowd, dodging people as he goes. As they get closer to the back he can see a few tables, but he doesn’t see Natasha. At least not until they get closer. And then- _oh no_.

Steve grabs Bucky by the arm, causing the brunet’s drink to slosh over the rim of his glass. “No way.” He plants his feet and refuses to move, even as people jostle and push around him. 

“What’s the matter? Come on.” Bucky is smirking and if Steve had any doubt that this was a set up, he doesn’t now. 

“I can’t go over there! For fucks sake, look at him!” Steve waves a frantic hand in Loki’s general direction.

Bucky takes a cursory look back over his shoulder at Loki. “Ok yeah. I see him. What’s the issue?’

“What’s the-?” Steve splutters. “His body! And his hair! And his face. Oh my god his face. Those cheekbones. And his voice. I cannot go over there. Not looking like this.”

“Could be worse. I could have let you come out in my grandpa’s clothes,” Bucky snickers and then takes a drink of his whiskey. “Would you feel better if I started a fire and gave you an excuse to put on your gear?” Bucky is joking, but his eyes widen when it looks like Steve may actually be considering it. “You’re not even on duty idiot. You want Brock and his crew to come strutting up in here for him to see?”

The look of horror that comes over Steve’s face is comical and Bucky would almost feel bad for the guy, if he wasn’t busy trying to not snort whiskey out of his nose. 

“Ok. Look, if you really can’t do this, I can respect that. I won’t make you go over there.” Bucky pours every ounce of sincerity into his words as he gives Steve’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“Really?”

“Nah, lets go get your dream man!” Bucky grins and then grabs Steve by the arm pulling him towards the tables.

**

“Where’s my expensive drink,” Loki asks when Natasha sidles back up to the table.

She bats her eyelashes at him in response. Loki knows that look and it usually doesn’t mean anything good. 

“You promised me an expensive drink.”

“True. But I got you something even better.” 

“What ever it is, it better be good,” Loki huffs in mock irritation folding his arms across his chest. 

“Hey, there you are,” a somewhat familiar voice calls out from behind his shoulder. 

Loki turns and comes face to face with the handsome fireman that took his information for the report. And behind him… the man that Loki has been mentally undressing from his layers of protective gear since they met. But seeing him like this, in black jeans and a fitted dark blue button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up exposing forearms that make Loki question his sanity, because forearms aren't supposed to be so sexy. Are they? This is so much better than he could have imagined. And also worse because his dick whole heartedly agrees.

**

Its like watching a car crash in slow motion and he’s helpless to do anything. Bucky drug him up to the table and then cheerfully greeted Loki and Natasha as though they were old friends. He watches Bucky reach his hand out to shake Loki’s, smiling and laughing as though Steve isn’t standing right behind him dying by bits and pieces. 

He knows they’re all talking, but he can’t hear anything beyond the pounding of heart and the repetitive voice in his head screaming that he needs to try out some of the fantasies that have been traipsing through his thoughts about this man. 

He can see Natasha whisper in Bucky’s ear and the sly grin that comes over his face when she backs away. Steve does everything he can to not look at Loki. But when Natasha pulls Bucky by the hand out to the dance floor, he knows he can’t avoid it any longer. 

He opens his mouth to say something. Anything really, but Loki beats him to it.

“So our friends suck.”

He says it so dryly that it forces a laugh out of Steve. “Yeah they do.”

“It would seem that they have concocted this entire plan to get us together.” Steve finds the blush that spreads over Loki’s cheeks as he speaks quite distracting.

“Guess so,” Steve says feeling a little awkward. Despite that, he doesn’t want to let Loki slip through his fingers again. “I think we need to get them back,” he suggests and is instantly rewarded with a grin that makes his heart swoon and his dick jump at the same time. 

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well,” Steve pauses to gather his courage because fuck Bucky Barnes and his bullshit schemes, “I have Bucky’s keys since he declared me his designated driver.”

Loki looks thoughtful for a moment. “Interesting. Natasha parked her car at my place and we walked here.”

“So, if we were to leave them here…” Steve trails off hoping he and Loki are on the same page. 

And there’s that grin again. The one that is going to spell Steve’s death. “Your place or mine?”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_“Your place or mine?”_

Steve’s mind goes terrifyingly blank for a moment before brain, heart and dick all start screaming at once. _Hell yes! No time, the bathroom is closer. Wait, this is too fast. Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! Did I pick up my underwear from the bathroom floor? My sheets are gross. I wonder how big his bed is? I should wake him up with breakfast in bed tomorrow. I want to make him smile for the rest of his life. We’re going to get a puppy to raise. Maybe two. I’m going to ride him like a prized stallion. Ohhhkkaaaayyy Steve that’s probably enough._

He can see the expectant look on Loki’s face, as he waits for an answer. But what does Steve say? Yeah he wants to take Loki home and reenact several somewhat implausible scenes from the fireman porn he may or may not have downloaded, but is that all he wants from Loki? Just a roll in the sack? Or more accurately several very ambitious and physically exhausting rolls in the sack? 

Yes he, and more importantly, his dick want that, but he also wants more. He wants to wake up next to him in the morning and bring him breakfast in bed. He wants to go on dates and watch movies and go to the beach. He wants to find out all of Loki’s favorite things and the things that he hates. He wants to show Loki his record collection and his little league trophies. 

And so he has to reluctantly shake his head. “I was actually thinking maybe we just go for a drive. Leave these assholes stranded here and see where things go.” He can feel his face heating up as he bites his lip and waits for Loki’s reaction.

“Oh thank god,” Loki laughs as he lets out a breath.

Steve jerks his eyes back up to Loki’s face. “What?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t actually planning on saying that.” When Steve’s face falls in disappointment he hastily adds, “not that I don’t want to take you home! But I’m not really looking for a quick hook up. You know?”

Steve smiles brightly, unable to contain his joy. “What’d’ya say we get out of here?”

**

“Alright, where to?” Steve asks as he starts the engine of Bucky’s car.

“We could go to see a movie?” Loki suggests. He doesn’t really want to see a movie, but it’s the first thing that pops in his head.

“I don’t know. I think a movie is more of a second date thing,” Steve tells him, trying very hard to sound suave, but even he can tell he didn’t quite hit the mark.

“Oh, so this is a date?” Loki teases. “Good. I was hoping it was.” 

Steve can’t help but notice the way the corners of Loki’s eyes crinkle when he smiles or the way his tongue sneaks out to wet his lips. And he spends several seconds arguing with himself about whether he finds it cute or sexy. He finally decides that it can be both.

“If you’re up for it, I have an idea,” he ventures, hoping Loki will says yes, because his sappy heart has always wanted to do this.

He is treated to another one of those smiles and Steve thinks he may become addicted to them. “I’m up for anything you want.”

And that is completely not fair. Steve had just managed to settle himself down and now he has to start all over again. “Before we go, I just need to do one thing.”

Steve pulls out his phone and leans in towards Loki. He checks the background, making sure to get enough of the interior of the car to make it recognizable and then snaps a picture. He shows it to Loki and then sends it to Bucky.

**

They’ve been driving for about twenty minutes when Steve’s phone pings with a new text message. “That’s probably Bucky. You wanna take a look?” He nods to where his phone is sitting on the center console between them and Loki immediately picks it up, opening the messaging app.

**B: ASSHOLE!!!!!**

“What should I respond?” Loki asks with a sly smile.

“Hang on, let me park.” Steve pulls into a spot and stops the car. “I’ve always wanted to walk Brighton Beach at night.” He gives a little laugh of embarrassment, “I know its really cheesy.”

“Not cheesy at all. In fact, I have an idea for your response to Bucky.”

The message is a beautiful picture of the water where it meets the sand, that now has a giant penis drawn on it. It really is a lovely image and Steve is quite proud of it.

**B: That’s not funny!**

**B: How am I supposed to get home**

**S: Uber**

**S: Lyft**

**S: Cab**

**S: text a friend**

**B: I’m fucking trying, but my asshole friend took my car!**

“You want to take a walk and then maybe get some ice cream?” Steve chuckles as he shows Loki the messages and then pockets the phone.

**

The next picture is of their ice cream cones held out at arms length. 

**B: I hate you**

**S: 😘💕💕**

As they walk along the pier Loki’s hand snakes out and grabs Steve’s. The blonde smiles shyly but doesn’t say anything, only tightens his grip.

**

**B: you know what**

**B: fuck you**

**B: Natasha’s gonna take me home**

**B: so thank you**

**B: for taking my car**

**B: asshole**

Steve sends him a picture of their intertwined hands.

**

**B: tell Loki he’s got a nice place**

**B: I’m naked and rubbing all over his sheets before you get to**

**S: 🍆🍆🍆🍆**

**B: don’t make this weird**

**B: I’m doing this on my own. Natasha’s waiting in the other room**

**B: and then she’s taking me home **

**B: so thank you again**

**B: for taking my car**

“You don’t think he's really naked do you?” Loki asks. Steve can't tell if he’s amused or scared by the idea. He’s definitely not angry. So there’s that.

“Pretty sure he is. Just wait until he realizes I have his house keys too.”

**

**B: I love you**

**B: no really**

**B: couldn’t get in my place so I’m staying at Natasha’s**

**B: if you don’t find my body just know that I died happy**

“Should I be worried?”

Loki reads the messages and laughs. “She’s going to eat him alive. He'll love it.”

**

They take one last picture of them kissing under the moonlight. It’s dark and a little blurry. The image is off center and part of Steve’s head is cut off. It’s his favorite of the night. He doesn’t send it to Bucky.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I almost went sad and angsty, but managed to keep it to a minimum.

Chapter 10

Epilogue

Loki smiles at Steve as the blond drops down to sit at the table across from him. This is only the third time he has been to the station and the first that he actually lingered while Steve practically inhales the sandwich Loki brought him.

Watching Steve plow through twelve inches of roast beef on white bread is something to behold. But not necessarily sexy, with the tomato and onion sliding out to plop on the wrapper. The noises he makes on the other hand, those are positively obscene. And if Loki were to close his eyes he could easily imagine being in his bedroom at home, rather than in the small kitchen at station 4. 

“Did you not eat earlier?” Loki asks as he hands over a napkin, grateful that Steve has better table manners outside of the fire station.

Steve swallows what was probably close to half of the sandwich and takes a drink of water before he answers. “We were out on a call most of the morning. No time.”

“Well then, I’m glad I was able to be of service.” Loki heaves a put upon sigh that they both know is completely false.

“C’mon, you know I-“ Steve cuts off when a tone comes over the kitchen speakers followed by a string of numbers and codes that must mean something important if the way Steve is jumping out of his seat is anything to go by. “I have to go.”

And then he is running off. So much like the day they first met. Only this time Steve barrels back into the kitchen and presses a wanting kiss to Loki’s lips before taking off again. Loki gathers up Steve’s trash and wipes down the table before heading out to his car. Just as he is exiting the fire station, Steve’s truck pulls out of the garage and speeds away. 

There isn’t anything Loki can do at this point except to go home and wait for Steve to contact him. He toyed with the idea of getting a scanner so he would be able to keep track of Steve’s call outs, but was quickly warned off that by Natasha after a disastrous week of her listening for Bucky’s calls at home. 

Now he just tries to ignore the sirens that he can hear in the distance and hopes that Steve will be okay. He hates it. But he also knows that Steve loves his job. And he loves Steve.

**

Steve usually texts after a call out. On rare occasions, if it’s an especially bad one, he will call, just to hear Loki’s voice. And Loki is okay with that. Truth be told, he is grateful for those calls. Grateful for the reassurance that Steve is safe. 

It’s been four hours though without any word. And that prompts Loki to check his phone for any news alerts. He almost wishes he didn’t look. A warehouse fire. Multiple injuries reported. Still burning out of control. 

There’s a video clip and he forces himself to play it. It looks bad. The chaos of the shakey cell phone footage shows dozens of emergency vehicles all with lights flashing. There isn’t enough detail to try and find Steve, but Loki knows, the blond will be in the middle of it. 

He closes the browser on his phone and pulls up his photo app where he scrolls through until he comes to a file marked ‘Steve’.

This file contains all his favorite images. At the beach. Outside a coffee shop. Feeding ducks. Messing around at the gym. Playing flag football at the park with Bucky, Clint and Sam. Dozens and dozens of pictures. And he looks at every one of them, until he gets to his second favorite. Steve recreating December on a sexy fireman calendar, complete with Santa Hat and the world’s sexiest crow bar. 

The next image is his favorite and he saved it right away when Steve texted it to him. It’s dark and a little blurry. The image is off center and part of Steve’s head is cut off, but it’s his favorite. He stares at it until he falls asleep.

**

He wakes up hours later when the bed dips beside him. “Sorry.” Steve reaches a hand out and strokes his side. “Didn’t mean to wake you.

“What time is it?” Loki asks as he rolls to his back and sits up.

“Just after 1:00am. Why don’t you go back to sleep. I think I’m gonna lay here and wind down a little.” 

“How did the call go?” Loki asks rather than lie back down.

“Actually, a lot better than it could have been. There were a few injuries, but most of those were minor. We got every one out and kept the fire from spreading to other structures.”

Loki hums in response and waits for Steve to continue. “Now I’ve just got all this pent up energy to deal with.” 

Steve deliberately strokes his hand over Loki’s thigh and tries to keep a serious face when Loki starts laughing. “Was that supposed to be seductive?”

“Nah. But seriously. Energy. All kinds. Pent up. Need you to give me a hand with it.” Steve yelps and giggles when Loki pinches his arm.

**

“Shit Loki… Are you...I’m right there…So close…” Steve pants against Loki’s neck while Loki’s hips move in a languid roll. “Mmmm…fuck…”

Loki slows his movements down to a light tease causing Steve to groan loudly.

“Fuck. Please!”

He grins and kisses Steve sloppily before increasing his pace. This is his favorite part. When Steve has lost all control. It’s only a matter of minutes before both men are completely undone.

**

“How’s all that pent up energy now?” 

Steve has rolled over on to his stomach with his face squashed into his pillow. All he can do is give his lover a weak thumbs up and mumble an ‘I love you’ against his pillow case.

“Love you too Steve.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, I'd love to hear about it.


End file.
